


Introducing your digimon to your family ft. The Motomiyas

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: After BelialVamdemon fight, Daisuke has no other option but sit down and explain about V-mon's existence.
Kudos: 17





	Introducing your digimon to your family ft. The Motomiyas

**Author's Note:**

> Shiha's recent meta had a line that stuck in my head and I had to work on it.  
> Meta's on the rest of the notes.

“When were you going to tell mom and dad about that little monster?”

They had just returned home, and as expected he and Miyako had to finally introduce their digimon to their families. Daisuke wasn’t sure how well this might go, so he hoped Miyako’s family was much more chill.

Not that the Motomiyas are going to judge V-mon badly, they would just, well, have to accept it at their own time. Daisuke’s mom and dad are cheerful as their children, and somehow kinda _airheaded_ as them. A family of idiots.

“Say, when were you going to tell us about it?”

Daisuke sighed and wondered where to begin: Should he mention the territory war which has been caused by the famous genius boy in a parallel world? Maybe spare the details for now, maybe just start with…

“This is V-mon and he’s my digimon.”

Good good start. Though V-mon kept desperately pretending to be a toy in front of the Motomiyas, while every other digimon was acting normally. Was he afraid of them…?

“It’s okay none of you will bite each other” Daisuke insisted, “Unless you’re Jun, she can bite.”

V-mon was too nervous to talk. Daisuke’s mom approached the child dragon and smiled.

“You’re Daisuke’s little friend right? It’s okay. We aren’t mad, don’t feel scared.”

V-mon blinked his eyes, the tension in his body started to pass and he relaxed. Yet, he was still not talking… _Until his stomach growled._

That… made the Motomiya family laugh, and Daisuke’s dad said “Well, I guess we are all hungry here. Let’s go home, we can talk about what happened on the way.”

“R-right” V-mon nodded, and followed them.

The events of the BelialVamdemon fight took place on December 31st. The possibility that none of the twelve families had enjoyed the last minutes of 2002 and the first ones from 2003 were clear. Yet, those families had chosen to support their children until the last minute.

In the morning, the TV was covering a mysterious incident through the world, of the disappearance en masse of children for a few hours -- _Ah, an update for the upcoming news: The missing children have reappeared alongside mysterious monsters. A statement coming from America to the world stated those monsters are called ‘Digimon’. We will keep updating the news as they come._

“Man I hope that’s not troublesome for Gennai-san,” Daisuke said and sipped his coffee.

“Trouble…?” Mrs. Motomiya frowned.

“Who is ‘Gennai-san’ Daisuke?” Jun asked.

“First… Let us start from the beginning. I have to tell everyone a lot of things” unlike the very cheerful Daisuke, this voice of tone was serious, and he glanced at V-mon now sitting with them on the table.

Deep down he knew he was bad at words, and considering the level of drama running through the entire family.

_Keep calm, and you can do it. Don’t mess this up or they will be very concerned from now on._

“So, what I said in the car…” He began, “I met V-mon last year, in April. I went to another world via a computer screen at school and…” -- _please don’t say it like that you almost died there_ \-- “lost my goggles in a fight. V-mon saved us because he evolved into Fladramon. And Fladramon is so cool you guys have to see him-- I mean, he’s a cool form of this little buddy there.”

“So he can change forms” Mr. Motomiya exclaimed, looking at V-mon.

“He can become smaller too,” Daisuke continued, “Like, a tiny V-mon named Chibimon. Or even smaller than Chibimon, as Chicomon.”

“Smaller… Oh!” Jun gasped, eyes widened “You mean that plush you were always carrying around was a digimon!?”

“Yup. That’s Chibimon” Daisuke nodded, V-mon too but he kept silent.

“I knew it,” she said, “It was too odd for your tastes! There’s no way that you would get a cute plush and take it everywhere.”

“H-HEY! Ah… Wait, you knew it already!?”

“The first thing she said when we returned implied that” V-mon shrugged.

“Right, right… Sigh,” He restarted “There was a huge problem happening in V-mon’s world, so we and our friends were requested to use said gate at school after classes and access that world. So we fought this kid… And when we beat him he went home, those other weird enemies appeared and things escalated that fast that I will ask to give us time to understand what happened.”

V-mon nodded. Daisuke’s family looked at each other but kept eating in silence.

“Um…” V-mon muttered “I’m sorry for causing troubles for your family.”

“Oh no no no, don’t worry little Vee you’re part of this family now” the mother, sitting next to V-mon, embraced him in a hug and gave him a pat on the head, “We’re thankful that you protected our little Daisuke from the trouble.”

“Daisuke took care of me too!” V-mon grinned, wagging his tail, “He fed me with chocolate, ramen, potato chips, onigiri, and lots of other foods!”

“Now we know why Daisuke’s room is filled with food packages.” Jun commented.

“Or when he asked to eat more and take it to his room,” the dad added.

“I… I love your food, mrs. Motomiya!”

That hit Daisuke and Jun’s mother right in her self-esteem. She was all emotional over that little monster telling he loved her food, she was almost crying. The hug became a bear hug, and the pats into ruffling V-mon’s head.

“This little guy is so adorable, why didn’t you tell anything about him before!? He’s so cute aah!!”

“M-Mom, you’re going to kill him like that…!” Daisuke tried to grab V-mon from his mother’s arms, and when he successfully retrieved a smashed V-mon he noticed that… “Eh!? Are you _crying_ ?!”

“Your mother’s food is so delicious, and if you want to be a ramen chef you will succeed Daisuke!! You have talent in your DNA!!!”

“Huh!?” Jun and dad were confused just as Daisuke right now.

“From now on, you can call me by ‘mama’ little Vee!” The mom told with a serious voice of tone.

“MAMA!!”

“Mom, aren’t you exaggerating!?” Jun babbled, “I know Vee is cute and all but… But you already spoiled Daisuke until he started to do world saving stuff without telling us!!”

“If you spoil V-mon he might get too lazy” Daisuke answered with a pout.

“It’s okay, he’s like my son now.”

“Does Vee have family too?” Dad asked, out of curiosity about that peculiar digimon.

V-mon thought for a while, then “Uhh, I don’t think that’s what happens. Digimon comes from eggs after all.”

“But where do those eggs come from?”

“I don’t know...”

“That’s a digimon mystery for us haha,” Daisuke laughed nervously. His dad nodded with a serious glare.

“You said a boy was causing a fuss in Vee’s world right? What happened to the kid?” Jun asked.

“W-well… This is a bit more complicated haha…” Daisuke inside was wondering if it was safe to tell them it was Ichijouji Ken, the genius prodigy boy from months ago.

“Ah, that kid!” V-mon smiled, “We beat him, he went home and later came back to help us! And He became Daisuke’s friend!”

“V-mon!!”

“Was his family there with us last night? Maybe that kid was Yamato-kun’s little brother.”

“He doesn’t seem that bad” Dad mused.

“Then, the tiny kid! He’s too serious!”

“Iori as the enemy would’ve been terrifying” Daisuke commented, “But no, it’s not Iori and it’s definitely not a celebrity named Ichijouji Ken haha.”

“Yeah, Ichijouji-kun wouldn’t be a bad guy!” Jun shook her head, “He’s too pure and gentle, I can’t imagine him causing a fuss!”

Daisuke did not say anything, but deep down he wanted to.

“Then, then! Where can I get a digimon too??” she giggled, “I want a cute one!”

“The digimon aren’t pets” Daisuke replied again with a serious voice of tone, V-mon now sitting on his lap, “They wouldn’t like to be treated as such! Look, V-mon can talk, he can think and do things a human can do. I think… V-mon and I are… Are like brothers.”

“Ah, I’m sorry…” she frowned, “I’m sorry Vee.”

“That’s okay, some people will think like this at first” V-mon replied with a hand wave, “But it’s what Daisuke said. We aren’t pets.”

“That was indelicate on my part…”

“But,” Daisuke added, “If you wish that you could get a digimon partner someday. Just don’t treat it like a pet, ok?” and smiled.

Despite all of the fights between siblings, Daisuke and Jun get along. Deep down he felt the reason she wanted a digimon was just like his own desire from three years ago -- to protect his family.

At this point it was scary to have your little brother dealing with monsters alone, so she wanted to be useful and protect him. Only she can fight that little brat.

As the family cleaned the table, V-mon gently helped them. His panic has passed, and he felt the entire family had welcomed him. Maybe next time he could evolve into one of his cool forms and impress them! Daisuke already explained about Fladramon…!

There was a lot to be told yet, and Daisuke had no idea how to. This would need the help from his friends and Taichi later. But for now, he was quite thankful he was able to introduce V-mon without making a whole mess…!

And his family had accepted V-mon quickly. His mom was so ready to spoil a little dragon digimon with sweets and treats (probably going to make Jun and Daisuke a bit jealous, as the clingy children of the family) and his dad was willing to hear more about evolution, digieggs, what Daisuke had fought through the span of a year.

Anyway, everything evolved into the next stage.

**Author's Note:**

> The meta: https://shihalyfie.tumblr.com/post/639671861328953344/adventure-02-and-the-secret-double-life
> 
> Okay like, some points here are 1) a foreshadowing to Jun getting her partner digimon (very subtle); 2) a reference to Kizuna.  
> This is another piece I feel like being pretty MenAS (Armor Evolution to the Unknown) Drama CD like, because I like that kind of digimon material LOL.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it.


End file.
